A LA CONQUÊTE DU LOUP
by Miiiyu-chan
Summary: Je me suis enfin lancée dans le spin-off de ma première histoire intitulée "Les tourments d'un loup-garou". Le couple central sera le si célèbre Derek/Stiles. Il s'agira ici d'expliquer le début de leur relation. Je n'en dis pas plus...


**Bonjour à tous ! Alors je tiens à prévenir que je me suis permise de modifier l'ordre des choses quant à l'histoire initiale de Teen Wolf. On se situe ici à peu près au début de la saison 02. Erica, Boyd et Isaac ont déjà été changé et Peter est déjà revenu (ce qui n'arrive pourtant pas dans les premiers épisodes). Je tiens également à préciser que je me centrerai exclusivement sur Derek et Stiles ( quelques allusions pourraient être faites mais ils resteront en avant). Voilà ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- M. Stilinski ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, je vous invite à sortir de la salle !<p>

Stiles releva avec précipitation la tête de son bureau. M. Harris le fusillait du regard et le léger rictus que formait le coin de sa bouche laissait à penser qu'une remarque acerbe de la part de son professeur de chimie ne demandait qu'à sortir. L'hyperactif s'enfonça dans son siège comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaitre et bredouilla une excuse indistincte avant de fixer son livre avec intérêt. M. Harris, satisfait, reprit avec un peu plus d'entrain son cours. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin sa libération, Stiles s'élança hors de la pièce pour rejoindre au plus vite le parking du lycée et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas à attendre Scott encore aujourd'hui car celui-ci rentrerait avec Allison. Assis derrière son volant, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et démarra. Le trajet jusque chez lui se fit rapide et en se garant devant sa maison, il distingua très clairement la Camaro noire garée un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de la route. Qui disait Camaro, disait Derek. Et qui disait Derek, disait impossibilité de souffler. Stiles hésita. Il pouvait très bien faire demi-tour et laisser l'alpha l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et qu'il finisse par partir. Malheureusement, le loup sembla flairer son plan car il apparut du côté passager de la jeep, le visage fermé.

- N'y pense même pas !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ton pied semble prêt à appuyer sur la pédale et ta main est déjà derrière le siège avant droit. Ne pense même pas à te barrer en me laissant là en plan ! On doit parler !

Stiles redoutait ce moment plus que tout. Il savait que Derek finirait par comprendre. L'hyperactif coupa le contact et sortit de sa voiture en trainant des pieds. La jeep avait des allures de bouclier, retenant ainsi Derek loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette distance confortable et prit un certain temps avant de bouger, le loup l'observant par la vitre avec la même expression. Il soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec lassitude et pénétra dans la maison. Derek entra à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui. Stiles sourit bien malgré lui. Il était rare que le brun fasse comme tout le monde. Son entrée se faisait le plus souvent par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et lui intima de le suivre à l'étage. Cette réticence de la part du plus jeune et le silence pesant qui les entourait laissait Derek mal à l'aise. Stiles était plutôt du genre bavard, sortant bêtises sur bêtises dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Or, ces derniers temps, le jeune homme semblait en proie à une introversion malsaine qui le rendait de plus en plus distant. Jusqu'à présent il avait mis cela sur le compte de son éloignement avec Scott sans chercher à creuser plus loin. Après tout pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour ce gamin insignifiant ? Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus l'état de Stiles se dégradait et plus l'inquiétude de Derek allait croissant. Leurs joutes verbales, qui avaient fait partie de leur quotidien, lui manquaient affreusement tout comme le sourire benêt que pouvait avoir parfois l'hyperactif. Arrivé dans la chambre de ce dernier, Derek n'attendit pas la permission et se posa comme à chaque fois sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Stiles, lui, alla s'affaler sur son lit, un brin angoissé. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, chacun s'évertuant à trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation. Ce fut le loup qui rompit le silence en se raclant la gorge. Stiles releva la tête de son oreiller pour les poser sur lui avec appréhension. Les yeux verts le scrutèrent un instant avant que Derek ne daigne ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon, cette situation ne peut plus durer indéfiniment. Ton comportement depuis quelques temps alerte toute la meute…

Pour être tout à fait franc, ils avaient juste soulevé le fait que Stiles n'était plus aussi taquin qu'avant. Il était le seul à réellement s'inquiéter, ainsi que Peter à sa grande surprise. Mais ça il se gardait bien de le dire.

- J'aimerais…enfin, nous aimerions donc savoir ce qui t'arrive.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi s'inquiètent-ils ? Je ne fais pas partie de la meute. Mes états d'âme ne concernent que moi !

Stiles le fixa froidement et Derek ne sut que dire. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il proférait ?

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le ton du jeune homme se fit dur.

- Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours clamé haut et fort ? Que j'étais un boulet plus qu'autre chose, que je n'étais pas assez fort, que vous deviez toujours être derrière moi pour m'empêcher de me faire tuer. Et bien quoi, Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ? Même Allison qui vient d'une famille de chasseurs s'est intégrée plus rapidement !

Le loup resta interdit. Les remords étreignirent son cœur bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Ces mots qu'il lui avait crachés à la figure ne lui avaient pas semblé si blessants et cruels. Il ne faisait que lui donner la réplique. Après tout, Stiles avait toujours souri et mené sa contre-offensive. Ce dernier se redressa vivement et s'installa derrière son bureau, tournant ainsi le dos au loup et mettant fin par là même à la conversation. Toutefois, Derek, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Quittant son fauteuil, il franchit l'écart minime qui les séparait et fit tourner la chaise du plus jeune avec force pour pouvoir lui faire face. Les mains en appui sur les accoudoirs, son regard émeraude se perdit dans les yeux noisette et sa douleur se raviva. Les prunelles mordorées, brillantes de larmes contenues semblaient parler à la place de Stiles et son teint terreux ne rendait que plus visible encore sa souffrance. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? Bien que toujours rigide et froid, Derek n'en restait pas moins attaché aux membres de sa meute. A ses yeux Stiles en faisait également partie quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Il s'accroupit devant le jeune homme sans lâcher les accoudoirs pour garder l'équilibre et ferma les yeux avant d'incliner la tête.

- Je suis désolé… Sincèrement… Mes mots ont souvent dépassé ma pensée. Je peux te jurer sur ce que tu veux que je ne t'ai jamais perçu comme un boulet. Bien au contraire ! Tu nous as toujours prêté main forte dans les moments difficiles. Alors je te conjure de ne plus jamais sortir pareille bêtise ! Et je m'abstiendrai à l'avenir de te taquiner de la sorte. Je ferai plus attention. Vraiment Stiles, pardonne-moi.

L'adolescent le fixa, ébahi. Peu habitué à ce que le loup s'excuse, il s'était attendu à une réaction violente de sa part. Décontenancé, il ne sut que dire. Voir Derek agir aussi humainement avec lui, était bien plus perturbant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, c'est tout ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré. Que Derek le perçoive enfin comme il était. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et se dandina sur sa chaise, gêné. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et retint à grande peine la crise de panique qui affluait. Vomir alors que Derek venait de s'excuser ne semblait pas être le comportement adéquat. Au lieu de quoi il se mit à respirer par la bouche, avalant de grandes goulées d'air dans l'espoir de se calmer. Derek, quant à lui, ne savait s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Le visage grimaçant de l'hyperactif était hilarant mais, aux vues des circonstances, il risquait d'offenser le jeune homme et il faudrait alors tout reprendre depuis le début. Le loup se redressa et vint doucement caresser le dos de Stiles pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- Calme-toi ou tu risques de nous faire une attaque. Je ne veux pas être accusé de meurtre encore une fois.

La remarque eut l'effet escompté sur le plus jeune qui s'arrêta subitement de respirer pour ensuite rire à gorge déployée. Il entendit vaguement le loup marmonner quelque chose mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant que Stiles ne réussisse à endiguer son fou rire. La main de Derek dans son dos n'avait pas bougé et cette soudaine proximité le mit mal à l'aise. Il se força cependant à ne rien laisser paraitre et se tourna vers le loup avec un sourire.

- C'est bon, j'accepte tes excuses. Et je pense que je t'en dois également. Il faut dire que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment facilité la tâche non plus. Que veux-tu ? Mon sarcasme me perdra !

Ce fut à Derek d'émettre un léger rire avant de remonter sa main vers le sommet du crâne de l'hyperactif pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent et il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage. Le loup était conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation mais sa main refusait de quitter les fins cheveux du plus jeune. Il raffermit sa prise et se mit à les entortiller autour de ses doigts. Etant bien à l'abri dans son dos, Stiles ne pouvait voir son expression. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Alors qu'il se faisait violence pour retirer sa main, la poigne du plus jeune la retint à sa place.

- Derek, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est vraiment important. Je dois te le dire maintenant sinon je ne le ferai jamais. Ça va surement être dur à croire mais c'est vrai. Je te dois bien la vérité. Et je comprendrai qu'après ça tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais bon tant pis je me jette à l'eau ! Voilà ça fait un moment déjà que je l'ai remarqué, et je peux te dire que même moi j'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée ! Mais les faits sont là ! C'est arrivé et j'y peux rien…

Derek avait fini par perdre le fil de la conversation. La douceur des cheveux sous ses doigts canalisait toute son attention. Et la paume brulante pressée contre sa main n'aidait en rien. Le loup avait depuis peu perçu le changement entre eux mais s'était évertué à mettre tout cela de côté, ignorant volontairement son inquiétude pour celui-ci et l'énergie qu'il déployait pour le provoquer. L'hyperactif s'était toujours laissé prendre et répondait avec ferveur aux attaques. Il s'agissait maintenant de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui n'était pas gagné de toute évidence.

- Hey Sour Wolf tu m'écoutes ? J'essaie de te dire quelque chose là !

Derek tiqua à l'entente du surnom et tira sur la toison brune pour ramener la tête de Stiles en arrière.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Sour Wolf ! Je trouve que ça te va vachement bien ! J'avais d'abord pensé à Wolfie mais c'était un peu trop mignon pour toi ! Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas Big Bad Wolf ! Mais là encore y avait un problème ! C'était bien trop long ! Et voilà d'où m'est venu ce surnom ! Pas mal hein ! J'ai passé une nuit entière dessus !

- Tu es vraiment bizarre toi… Et je n'aime pas du tout ce surnom ! Alors ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Il finit sa phrase avec un léger grognement menaçant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Stiles plus qu'autre chose. Derek haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment que rien ne dissuaderait l'hyperactif et se concentra de nouveau sur ses cheveux.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Le loup vit le sourire de Stiles se faner alors que ses yeux évitaient les siens avec frénésie. Son cœur se mit à battre follement et Derek eut peur qu'il ne refasse une crise. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, le secouant doucement pour l'apaiser mais rien n'y fit.

- Hey, ça ne va pas ?

Stiles inspira profondément avant de se dégager et se leva de son siège. Il fit face au loup, qui le fixait d'un air pantois, et avança d'un pas. Ses jambes sous lui étaient flageolantes et manquaient de se dérober à tout moment mais il tint bon. Les yeux de Derek brillaient intensément sous la lumière déclinante et c'est sans doute ce fait qui le poussa à agir. D'un bond, il se propulsa en avant et ses bras enserrèrent le cou du loup avant que sa bouche ne s'écrase sur la sienne. Le geste fut plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, pourtant cela n'endigua en rien la sensation de plénitude qui le saisit. Les lèvres de Derek étaient rugueuses sous les siennes et de sa langue mutine, il vint en tracer le contour. Stiles lévitait entre deux mondes. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la façon de s'y prendre pour tout avouer au loup, mais se jeter sur lui n'en faisait aucunement partie. Pour autant, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Une telle occasion ne se reproduirait surement jamais. Lorsqu'il se recula, les paupières closes pour ne pas voir l'expression de Derek, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Tout était fini à présent, mais il lui resterait au moins ce souvenir là qu'il garderait précieusement.

- Je…

La voix de Derek n'était qu'un murmure.

- De…depuis combien de…

- Longtemps, très longtemps…

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le loup. Aucune colère au fond de ses iris émeraude, juste de la surprise et un léger trouble.

- Je pensais que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte tout seul. Mais ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Ma patience devait avoir ses limites pour que je réagisse ainsi…

Le sourire qu'il lui fit manquait d'enthousiasme, aussi se contenta-t-il de regarder Derek avec tristesse. L'alpha s'abstint de prononcer un mot de plus et ses yeux évitaient soigneusement de se poser sur le plus jeune. Le silence écrasant qui s'était installé dans la pièce ne fit que renforcer le chuintement du verrou au rez-de-chaussée et Derek sursauta. L'odeur du shérif chatouilla ses narines et sa voix, qu'il voulut impavide, sonna faux à ses oreilles.

- Je dois partir…ton père est là…

Et sans plus s'attarder, Derek bondit par la fenêtre pour atterrir avec aisance sur la pelouse. Il rejoignit à grands pas sa Camaro et Stiles eut juste le temps de le voir se retourner vers lui avant que son père ne surgisse dans sa chambre.

- Alors mon grand, ta journée ?


End file.
